


Pineapple Juice Punch

by rabexxpaulson, TheFandomLesbian



Series: Mari and Spenced Co-Write the World [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Erotica, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabexxpaulson/pseuds/rabexxpaulson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Six weeks into dating, Misty is concerned that she and Cordelia still haven't consummated their relationship. She asks for Madison's help during a Halloween party at the academy in hopes of helping Cordelia overcome her insecurities and fears so they can finally make love. However, things fail to go her way.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Series: Mari and Spenced Co-Write the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678378
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Pineapple Juice Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Another work between TheFandomLesbian and Rabexxpaulson! if you'd like to see anything in particular from the two of us, please let us know in the comments or inbox one of us on Tumblr!

“Are you  _ sure _ this is the type of thing Cordelia likes?” Misty asked, uncomfortably tugging on the short hem of the skin-tight, scarlet, sequin dress Madison had squeezed her into. The platform heels clicked the hardwood floor. Madison had overdone her makeup, which she tried  _ not _ to look at in the mirror. “Jessica Rabbit really wouldn’t have been my first choice of Halloween costumes…”  _ Or second, or tenth, or twentieth. _ Madison had insisted she needed to celebrate the whole six weeks of Cordelia being her girlfriend by showing her  _ stuff _ at the Halloween party. Misty wasn’t entirely sure what her  _ stuff _ was, but she certainly was showing all of it. Only a few inches of her thighs were invisible, covered by the dress, and it had a slit up the hip. 

Madison huffed behind her as she applied her mascara in the mirror. “Trust me. Jessica Rabbit has gotten me laid at every Halloween party since I was thirteen. Nobody can keep their hands off of her, not even Cordelia.” Misty’s brow quirked. She wanted to express some concern for Madison being sexually active at thirteen, but she opted to bite her tongue instead. “You might have better luck if you would let me Nair your legs—”

“You leave my leg hair alone. I like my body the way it is.” Misty stood behind Madison, who had donned a sexy policewoman outfit. She grimaced at herself in the mirror. “Maddie, this makeup looks ridiculous. I’m taking it off. My eyelashes aren’t supposed to look like they’re longer than my pubes.” She reached for the makeup wipes, but Madison smacked her hand. “Ow! What the hell?”

“I just spent an hour perfecting your wings. If you so much as  _ touch _ your face, you will be in a world of hurt.” Madison closed up her makeup kit and put it away in her vanity. “And I don’t want to know how long your pubes are. Gross.” Downstairs, the doorbell rang. “Look, that’s probably the deejay. I’ve gotta make sure Queenie and Zoe have the lights functioning right and have the drinks ready. Go get Cordelia, she needs to be downstairs before people start arriving. Don’t touch your makeup.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.”  _ She read my mind. _ “Why do we have to have such a big party anyway? Isn’t this kind of dumb?” Misty wouldn’t admit it, but she much preferred Cordelia’s original idea of having a coven party watching  _ Hocus Pocus _ together and handing out candy to trick-or-treaters. Madison had insisted it would help their publicity to invite the public into the house for drinks and dancing. 

Rolling her eyes, Madison touched up her hair. “Because Cordelia’s idea of fun is boring, and this way, we all get to get drunk, and you’re going to get laid. Now, if you ever want to have a prayer of putting your fingers in Cordelia, you’ll  _ go get her. _ ” 

Misty tilted her head. The odd crimson wig fell off to the side, and she blew it out of her eyes. “I was thinking—do you think she would like a strap? I bought one preemptively, but now I’m worried that maybe I was being presumptuous.”

“Misty, I don’t know how to express how little I care about the nuances of your lesbian sex life.” Misty followed Madison, mouth open to keep asking her questions, but Madison waved her off. “Cordelia. Now. Goodbye.” She stomped her way down the stairs in her tall leather policewoman boots, leaving Misty at the mouth of the stairs feeling both excited and uncertain. As she exhaled a long breath, the excitement faded into anxiety.  _ I feel like this was a mistake.  _ She shouldn’t have let Madison talk her into this. But it was too late now. She was dressed like an even sluttier version of the already provocative Jessica Rabbit, and she had to cope with the aftermath. 

Hell, maybe Madison was right. She looked good, other than the unusual heavy makeup and her extreme discomfort.  _ Look like you mean it.  _ She wanted to impress Cordelia. That meant  _ not _ looking like Madison had forced her into a Jessica Rabbit costume. So, tossing her head back where her platinum curls faded under the red wig, Misty strutted to Cordelia’s bedroom door and knocked twice with one purple-gloved hand.  _ Don’t run, don’t run, don’t run. _ She sucked in a deep breath and held it until her heartbeat slowed, and then she waited for the door to open. 

_ That’s so utterly stupid.  _ Cordelia sighed to herself as she grabbed the eyeliner and painted a black dot right on the tip of her nose. All she wanted was for them to become more familiar—a night with unhealthy snacks,  _ Hocus Pocus  _ playing on the enormous TV they had in the living room, and a bowl of candy by the door so they could hand it out to the trick-or-treaters. She wanted to punch herself for allowing Madison to convince her that it was anything close to a good idea to have a proper party at the academy. And now there she was, leaning nearer to her vanity while painting whiskers on her cheeks. She had decided a mouse was a good idea for a costume; it was simple, it allowed her to stay in her comfort zone with her skirts and heels and delicate blouses, and it also made it easy to look good for her new girlfriend. She was sure Misty would like it. 

Music hummed from downstairs.  _ The deejay arrived already _ . Cordelia finished her makeup and looked at herself in the big mirror near the wardrobe. It looked nice. Her black skirt stopped right before her knee, hugging her nicely at the waist while her tight black blouse brought the look up. Her arms were covered by the long sleeves, but her collarbones and shoulders were on display. Cordelia turned around to check her back, and the small tail swung along. She couldn’t help but chuckle. It was  _ so stupid.  _ Gray mouse ears finished her look, the tiara holding her hair back and showing more of her face. It was a natural look besides the whiskers and the smoky eye she had managed to do. Earlier, Cordelia had debated on putting fake eyelashes, but she decided after a while they’d probably start itching, and she was already wearing black tights and unusual platform heels. More discomfort was hardly necessary. 

Cordelia held the bottle of perfume on her hands, applying two puffs from above. As she set the bottle down, she watched her black nails. It was an unusual color for her, but she would admit she liked it.  _ Toc toc _ . She looked back at her bedroom door and took a deep breath. It was probably Misty, she figured. Now, being so near and all dressed up, Cordelia could feel nervousness settling itself in the pit of her stomach. As she strutted to the door, the platforms clacked on the floor, making Cordelia more aware of the heels she had chosen. She opened the door in a swift motion to be met by Misty Day looking like  _ that.  _ Her mouth dried, and her eyes didn’t care to be discrete as they scanned her up and down. Cordelia’s breath heaved, and her panties already grew hotter.  _ Jesus Christ _ . She cleared her throat and offered Misty a flustered smile. 

“Hey.” Cordelia certainly didn’t want to say  _ that.  _ She wanted to ask what the  _ hell  _ had happened, but she also didn’t want to be too forward and end up making Misty think she didn’t like it. She liked it  _ a lot.  _ Brown eyes examined Misty’s face—the makeup was so heavy and different from the clear shades Misty usually wore.  _ Madison _ . Cordelia was not dumb.  _ She looks breathtaking.  _ “You look absolutely amazing,” she said, biting her lip as she smiled. That was  _ her  _ girlfriend. 

At the sight of Cordelia, all of Misty’s misgivings flushed away. She inclined her eyebrows, which she knew were painted a ridiculous shade of red, and waggled them teasingly. “Hey, there, cutie patootie.” She winked, and she strutted her way into Cordelia’s room.  _ My face kinda burns.  _ Maybe she was embarrassed. Oh, she was  _ definitely _ embarrassed. Her whole ass was on the outside of her clothes and a nip-slip was imminent, and Cordelia looked like she was ready for a Halloween party at church. “If I had known you were gonna be Algernon, I would’ve brought you some flowers.”  _ I should’ve brought flowers anyway to apologize for all of this. _ She dabbed at the corner of one eye, which watered. It smoldered when she touched it.  _ Huh _ . “That music sounds hideous. Do we really gotta go downstairs?”

As if hearing her, Madison shouted from downstairs, “ _ Swampy, Cordy, c’mon! _ People are gonna be here any minute, and we need help with the lights.” Misty bit the tip of her tongue, fighting to hold her poker face, though the corner of her eye twitched with irritation.  _ Nah, I’m itchy up there.  _ The costume makeup didn’t seem to be agreeing with her. She couldn’t take it off, though. Madison would be livid. “If you two don’t hurry up!” 

“Last chance to barricade ourselves in here and go out in a blaze of glory?” Misty suggested. She had no issues defaulting on her promises to Madison to make Cordelia happy. In fact, she imagined she would do just about anything to make Cordelia happy, especially when she was so cute with her mouse ears and her silly little tail. Misty wanted to take the tail off of her in a non-platonic way.  _ What does that say about my sexual interests?  _ Biting her lower lip, Misty checked Cordelia out under the dim light of the bedroom, the way the shadows danced over her collarbones.  _ I’m gonna be super disappointed if Maddie’s plan doesn’t work out for me. _ “I’m pretty sure I could use these shoes as weapons if I had to,” she joked. 

It all happened too fast for Cordelia, who was focused on the length of Misty Day’s dress.  _ Algernon. _ Did Misty know the meaning of that book? From the way she spoke about it, probably not. Cordelia furrowed her brows and turned around as Misty entered the bedroom, eyes falling down to her butt and up again. Boy, oh boy, she  _ couldn’t wait  _ for the party to be over.  _ Hocus Pocus wouldn’t last nearly as long. _ “Oh, I’m sure you can. Those heels look sharper than most of the knives we have downstairs.” She chuckled. Cordelia took a step forward and caressed Misty Day’s waist. The sequins felt funny on her hands, and the slit already opened a little, revealing more of Misty’s thigh. “You look beautiful, Misty. Jessica Rabbit, huh?” She leaned to peck her lips, carefully not to mess her unusual red lipstick.  _ I miss her curls _ . Cordelia felt like all comments she could make were either inappropriate or could upset Misty, and she didn’t want any of those to be the case. She couldn’t, however, understand what had happened with Misty’s taste in clothes, and she wondered if she should have dressed differently. Was this supposed to be the game they were playing? Were they playing a game? 

Misty’s whole face brightened when Cordelia went in to kiss her.  _ I’m not hideous! She likes it! _ Of course Madison was right; Madison was always fucking right, as much as it infuriated Misty. “Yeah! Maddie lent it to me. Or, rather, she kinda held all of my shawls hostage and said she’d burn ‘em up if I didn’t squeeze myself into this to try to  _ get some _ tonight, so you could say I’m borrowing it. She said she’s gotten lucky in this outfit every Halloween since she was thirteen.”  _ Oh my god, I’m wearing a dress Madison has had sex in. Multiple times. _ Misty’s stomach turned at the late revelation, and she swallowed hard, praying the amount of dried semen on the sequins was  _ zero. _ “I’ve never been so uncomfortable!” She beamed as she said the words as cheerily as she would have wished Cordelia a happy birthday. “You, of course, are  _ ethereal. _ ” She hoped Cordelia didn’t notice she had downloaded a word-a-day app to try to impress her. But she mispronounced the word terribly. “So I guess we’re letting Maddie drag us down into the abyss?” 

That was  _ definitely  _ too much information, but Cordelia could give her head a rest now that she knew  _ why  _ and  _ what  _ had happened. Her face twisted with a bit of disgust. “I hope she’s washed it. I don’t want my  _ girlfriend  _ wearing something that might be…  _ dirty. _ ” She couldn’t bring herself to say another word or elaborate on it. And then, she bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, ignoring the fancy word that was definitely not a part of Misty’s vocabulary and its poor pronunciation. “Get some, huh?” Although very much aware of the possible fluids on the fabric, Cordelia fondled Misty’s waist and pulled her nearer. “You told Madison how you wanted to  _ get some? _ ” 

“Eh, she probably got it dry cleaned.” Madison had the money to do that sort of thing. Misty raised her eyebrows as Cordelia guided her closer, feeling heat course all over her face. It was so hot, it  _ itched. _ Her tongue darted out over her lips and wetted them, suddenly quite nervous. Cordelia had so much  _ power _ over her, so much  _ hold _ . Misty was transfixed on her, her dark eyes and the whiskers on her cheeks and that weird dangling thing on her ass that interfered with all of Misty’s ass-grabbing plans. “I might’ve.” She cocked her head, as if in a challenge. “I  _ might’ve _ asked for her advice on how not to be a total goofball. Whether or not it was good advice is yet to be seen.”  _ I probably should’ve talked to Zoe instead,  _ she realized, far too late to do anything about it now. Madison was all good for fashion and style and makeup, but when it came to relationships… well, Misty couldn’t say her track record was clear in that department. She extended a hand to tuck some of Cordelia’s hair behind her ear, but halfway up, her hand got distracted, and she scratched at her cheek, where the biting itch was starting to spread. “She said this was a good starting point, and you haven’t thrown me out yet, so…” She batted her eyes hopefully, the fake lashes and strange winged eyeliner exacerbating the effect to comedic levels. 

From downstairs, Madison called, “I’m coming up to get you two!” 

“We’ve got about fifteen seconds to barricade ourselves in this room or go meet her. Pick your poison.” Misty would follow whatever Cordelia decided. Secretly, she favored the version of events where she could take off the horrible makeup, tight clothes, uncomfortable shoes, and ugly wig, but she knew Cordelia would probably prefer the one where they kept all of their promises and showed up to the party downstairs. 

Perhaps the insistent and annoying yells of Madison were a good thing, for Cordelia was getting a little too excited. She chuckled and grabbed Misty’s gloved hand, tugging her outside and down the stairs. “Come on before she burns the house down,” she teased quietly. Goofball was the last thing Cordelia saw Misty as, especially now that they were dating and she had met her more mature side.

Misty closed the bedroom door behind her. Her heels clipped on the hardwood floor.  _ People are gonna see me like this.  _ She had been more comfortable wearing a bikini outside for the first time when she was a kid.  _ I probably was showing less skin then, too.  _ But at the base of the stairs, she spotted Madison, who already had several unfamiliar men checking her out.  _ I am never going to look as slutty as she does.  _ The music had a good beat, and once she was nearer to it, the pop rhythms didn't grate on her as much—not her first choice of music by any means, but something she could tolerate. Maybe it was something she could enjoy if she had a good drink and got to dance with Cordelia. The lights were up and a ball glimmered overhead, flashing along with the deejay. "She turned our house into a club." Misty struggled to get her voice to carry over the music to Cordelia, following her down the stairs and into the fray of college students who had filtered in at the bait of free alcohol and dancing. "How did we decide this was a good idea?" 

As soon as Cordelia’s eyes landed on the already crowded living room, her mind filled with a thousand insecurities. She was supposed to be the authority there, and while everyone seemed to be trying to win a contest on who was getting the most naughty glances tonight, she was dressed like a  _ mouse.  _ Not even a sexy one. Dressing sexy wasn’t an option for her—Cordelia wasn’t one to show skin for everyone to see. She was at a loss of options, a game she couldn’t win. The music indeed got better as they approached its source, but it was too loud for Cordelia’s senses, and she knew the house wasn’t soundproof.  _ The neighbors are going to kill me.  _ Her palm sweated against Misty’s lilac glove. “I have no idea,” she answered in all honesty, projecting her voice up so Misty could hear her. As she looked to her, Cordelia caught a few men looking at Misty. She bit her lip. Her girlfriend was literally dressed as a sex symbol while she could be mistaken for a character in a children’s farm play. And worse of all, Misty had those  _ legs.  _ And those  _ abs.  _ And all of that  _ body  _ that Cordelia knew a little too well. She shook it off and looked around. The lights changed colors and caused everything around to do so as well. Zoe approached them with a glass in hand. 

“Cordelia! You look  _ so  _ cute!” The girl was clearly a little intoxicated already, and Cordelia wondered how downhill it would go from there if the most responsible council member was  _ already _ tipsy with no more than twenty minutes of party. 

“Thank you.” Cordelia provided a mellow smile. She examined Zoe’s vampire outfit—a black, tight and short dress, simple sandals and a black, silk cape. Fake fangs and a drop of blood in the corner of her lips completed the look. It was modest, and honestly, Cordelia thought that was how everyone should have dressed.

Glowing at the compliment Zoe paid to Cordelia, Misty radiated happiness. “Ain’t she the cutest?” She adjusted Cordelia’s ears to make them a little straighter. “I love her.” She noticed the stares on her, and she wanted to  _ hide _ behind Cordelia and her very conservative wardrobe choice.  _ Maybe I can show off my pit hair and get them to shove off. _ Nah, that seemed over the top. Besides, what if she ended up upsetting Cordelia? This was the first time she had been  _ this _ naked around Cordelia. As far as she knew, Cordelia was going to vomit at the sight of her body hair. 

Her anxiety was rising. The music was too loud and overwhelming. “I’ll get us a drink.” She needed something to take her mind off of how nervous she was, both for the party and for whatever would happen afterward. She gave Cordelia’s hand a squeeze, pecking her whiskery cheek, and headed for the kitchen.  _ Maybe we could sneak out into the greenhouse and enjoy the music from there. _ The blue light and loud flashes threatened to give her a headache. 

Cordelia could tell her cheeks were hot at this point, and she thanked the horrible lights for hiding her red face. “Okay, honey.” She watched as Misty walked away, the way her hips danced underneath the dress and how the muscles in her thighs shifted. Standing there now, alone, Cordelia shrank herself and wished to be invisible.  _ I’m the Supreme, for God’s sake!  _ “Thank you, Zoe. You don’t look bad yourself, either,” she teased lightly, and the girl laughed way louder than needed for such a bad joke. 

“So… is tonight going to be the night?” Zoe wiggled her eyebrows and smirked cheekily. Cordelia gasped. “Misty is for sure trying something. That dress is almost showing her underwear.”

_ I know,  _ Cordelia wanted to yell.  _ I fucking know it.  _ Instead, she laughed awkwardly. “Zoe, with all my respect, I’d like to keep that information private.”

The girl pouted. “Alright…” She downed her drink and turned around, running as she saw Queenie on the other side of the room dressed like Wonder Woman. Cordelia sighed, looking down at her feet. The heels were insanely high. She felt so awkward standing there in the middle of all these teenagers, so she looked around in search of a calmer spot, and as she found a corner with less lighting and no horny kids grinding on each other, she followed that way. 

Misty found a bowl of fruit punch in the corner of the kitchen. She poured a small cup and tasted it.  _ Phew, Madison made this. _ It was too strong for her, but she drank the cup of it to reduce her inhibitions.  _ Okay, so I’m not bringing  _ that _ to Cordelia. _ She opened the cabinets and searched for something else she could mix up, something yummy. There was some Malibu up in the top of the cabinet. She opened a can of pineapple and ate all of the fruit out of it—not a problem for Misty, whose anxiety was making her hungry. Splitting the pineapple juice between two glasses, she then reached for the orange juice, and she topped it with the rum and stirred it in generously over ice. 

She tasted one.  _ Not bad. _ She found two curly straws in the top cabinet where she saved them for depressive episodes—they were fun. Taking the two cups, she headed back into the living room, which may as well have been transformed into a nightclub from the way it smelled like cologne. Light glinted off of Madison’s shiny leather policewoman outfit. Misty caught her by one strap and tugged her back. “Hey, did you card all of these people?”

“Yeah.” Misty’s face turned with disbelief. “Nan read everybody’s minds. Back off.”

“I don’t see Nan anywhere.”

“It got too loud for her.”  _ It’s too loud for me. _ The blinding lights and the tall shadows obscured Cordelia from her vision. “Are you even  _ trying _ to make a move on Cordelia? Where the hell is she?”

Misty’s searing eye twitched. She didn’t have a free hand to scratch her face, but the itching grew more fierce by the second. “I was trying by getting her a drink, but now I can’t see her because somebody insisted on turning our house into a disco.” Madison rolled her eyes. “I don’t think she likes this dress. She keeps looking at me weirdly.”

“Oh my god, she’s looking at you weirdly because she’s turned on. You’re obtuse. She’s over there.” Madison gestured vaguely to the corner, but following her gaze, Misty made out the black outline of Cordelia’s dark outfit from the shadows.  _ Would’ve been easier to find her if she was an albino mouse. _ “Get her a little drunk and dance with her. You’ll be fine.” Madison swatted Misty’s ass  _ hard _ . Misty whipped around to reprimand her, but she vanished into the crowd. Fury pulsed through her. Who the hell did Madison think she was? Her face smarted, but somehow she doubted it had anything to do with her embarrassment or her aggravation at Madison.

Approaching Cordelia across the floor, she put one of them in her hand. “Hey.” Her hand was cold from holding the drinks, and it felt good when she used her chilled gloved fingertips to scratch at her cheeks.  _ Hope the makeup doesn’t rub off on my gloves. _ “Madison’s punch was gross, so I made us something with Malibu and juice. Hope you like it.” The lights refracted off of the sequins on her dress. She sipped the cocktail from her curly straw.  _ Get her a little drunk and dance with her.  _ Madison made it sound easy. It was  _ so _ not easy. 

Cordelia was not in the mood to watch Madison slapping Misty’s ass. She saw as her girlfriend began approaching her, and quickly looked down to somehow try and mask her jealousy. It was too much, but she wasn’t a teenager anymore, like the rest of the room. Her girlfriend had a body like  _ that  _ and her dress could barely cover her butt, not to mention the way the slit on her hip kept on going up and spreading itself a little more; with each step Misty took, the sequins raised above her hips and got stuck there. Cordelia grabbed the glass and took a deep breath, extending a smile to Misty. She was pissed, but it wasn’t her fault. “Thank you, my love. I can only imagine that punch.” She chuckled and wrapped an arm around Misty’s waist. Perhaps she was being a little possessive, but she’d have done it anyways from a place of affection. In the dim, pulsing light, Cordelia tried taking a sip and stuck the straw right on the tip of her nose. She bit her lip, hoping no one had seen it and went again, savoring the drink. “I didn’t know we had pineapple juice,” she said with a hum. “This is delicious, Misty.” She puckered her lips and pecked Misty’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“Aw, shucks.” Cordelia’s kiss set fire to Misty’s cheek. She kept scratching with her gloved hand. Sucking from the curly straw, Misty’s eyes appraised the dance floor. “What do you say we finish these drinks and show these klutzes how it’s done?” Nobody seemed to be that good of a dancer here. Misty kept slurping on her drink, using her tongue to protect her one sensitive tooth. 

“Misty, I can’t dance.” Cordelia laughed nervously as she said that.  _ Madison must have covered her face with powder. _ She figured that was why Misty was scratching her face so much. Cordelia continued to drink as well, savoring the burn that went through her throat and the mixed citrus flavor. She couldn't remember the last time she had a drink that wasn’t wine. 

The tingle grew more furious the more Misty scratched. She lowered her glove from her face.  _ Okay, so scratching isn’t helping.  _ Her eyes clustered with bloodshot tears from the irritation.  _ I’ve never used costume makeup before. _ She couldn’t say she used regular makeup often enough to have a notion of how her skin reacted to it—she suspected her vanity bag, wherever it was, had collected a thick layer of dust and was no longer safe for human use.  _ No, I gave it away… maybe. _ She couldn’t remember. “Oh, everybody says that and everybody’s a liar. Anybody can dance. Look out there at that guy, he’s out there jamming like a granddaddy long legs stuck on a speaker.” She nodded to a young man wearing an extra large sombrero with his limbs popping and locking in all kinds of strange directions. “You can’t convince me you’d be worse than that guy, and he's got no shame.” 

Cordelia followed Misty’s glance, and a laugh escaped her lips as she bit the straw. “I’m not lying when I say I don’t think I’m any better than he is.” She had never been one to dance. When younger, Cordelia had spent all her time reading books and locked at the academy trying to impress her mother to learn how to dance, and now she felt like she was too old to give it a shot. Misty was the loose one in their relationship, not her, and she was alright with that. “Besides, you look so good that I don’t think I can manage to stand up to you and your moves.” The sentence carried a darker meaning than what it sounded like.

Misty laughed. “I listen to hippie music. What has convinced you I have  _ any _ moves?” Fleetwood Mac wasn’t music to dance to; it was music to circle up and pass a joint around. This scene wasn’t Misty’s preferred environment, either, but she had to make due. Her eyes felt a little… swollen. It was difficult to hold them all the way open.  _ Maybe the alcohol. _ Her drink was almost empty. It was better than she had anticipated, and she was nervous, and swallowing things helped keep her from rambling on too long and embarrassing Cordelia. “We can be Minnie and Mickey?” she proposed, hoping to entice Cordelia with her offer. “Except way sexier.” 

_ I’ve spent enough time staring at your hips to know for sure you have moves, _ Cordelia wanted to say. Instead, she side eyed Misty. “Thank you for that last compliment. I was starting to think my costume was a bit off compared to the rest of the people here,” she teased. But not really. In fact, Cordelia was desperate for some validation; she couldn’t validate herself. She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, taking another and final sip of her drink. Cordelia watched the dance floor now and the way people danced. Madison was grinding herself on some men while staring at Zoe, and Zoe laughed along with Queenie as they shared some funny moves. 

A wry laugh plucked itself from Misty’s lips. “I was thinking the same about mine.” She adjusted the hem of her dress again. “I would  _ much _ rather be dressed as a mouse right now.”  _ With no itchy makeup. _ Her boobs were sweating, but she was afraid if she scratched them or tried to adjust the material, one of them would pop out. She was less endowed than Madison, and she feared it was noticeable.  _ I should’ve taken the padding she suggested. _ At the time, she had thought it was ridiculous—the last thing she wanted was for Cordelia to take this dress off of her at the end of the night and find out she had stuffed her titties with padding—but now with the imminent threat of a nip-slip or a booty falling out, she would’ve taken anything to preserve what little remained of her modesty and her pride.  _ What if people can see my pubes? _ Oh, great, another thing for her to feel anxious about. “I need another drink, do you want anything?” She definitely would be confident enough to dance if she gave Madison’s vodka-and-orange juice punch another go. 

“I would  _ much  _ rather be dressed as something sexy and tight for you instead of looking like a children’s show character.” Cordelia sighed. They were dating for two months now, and so far it had been amazing but… suddenly Cordelia was well aware of the fact they hadn’t have sex yet.  _ Am I the problem? _ Was Cordelia not sexy enough for Misty? Maybe Misty liked her but wasn’t attracted to her. Cordelia gulped and decided she definitely didn’t want and couldn’t have more alcohol. Her eyes fell back to her shoes, and she watched as the black turned into purple and red, and yellow and blue and all these colors again. “No, thank you,” she answered quietly.  _ Hocus Pocus would have been much better. _

A nervous smile tittered onto Misty’s face. “I think I like you just like this.”  _ I wanna smack her bum. _ She thought about it long and hard, standing there with a very odd look on her face, before she decided that it was too forward and she simply squeezed Cordelia’s hand again and pecked her on the cheek. “I’ll be right back, clover.” Her face felt so stuffy. She headed across the floor back to the kitchen.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t try anything tonight.  _ What if Cordelia wasn’t ready for them to have sex yet? She had outright told her what she wanted, but she hadn’t thought to ask what Cordelia thought about that. Cordelia had been through a whole marriage. Misty’s track record for relationships had more or less fizzled out after she dropped out of high school, and her longest-standing relationship was the one she had with her own right hand.  _ We’re feeling inadequate in the house tonight! _ It would’ve been so much easier to have a conversation about this over  _ Hocus Pocus _ and popcorn and a quiet night inside, but instead, they were trying to make eye contact under blinding colored lights and reading each other’s lips the best they could manage. 

Stopping over the countertop, Misty dipped out some more of the fiery punch. It burned its way down.  _ This stuff is disgusting. _ She sighed as she threw it back. Licking her lips, she scratched her itchy face some more.  _ Am I a bad girlfriend? _ Madison had given her a lot of advice, but Misty wasn’t sure how much she trusted any of it.  _ I can’t talk to her about it here. It’s too loud. People could hear. It’s weird.  _ She sighed. The alcohol wasn’t helping her insecurities, except it made them seem a little dimmer and made the lights a little brighter. 

Madison bumped into her from behind. “Get away from me, you pig!” The tall man with the spindly limbs and the oversized sombrero was trying and failing to grope her, clumsy with drink. “What the fuck is your problem? You smell gross and you dance like a spider on a speaker.” 

Misty laughed in spite of herself. “That’s what I told Cordelia,” she said. “She didn’t laugh, but I thought it was hilarious.” Madison gave her a sideways look, and Misty straightened herself up and flanked her, crossing her arms. She put on her best  _ stern look _ and stood square. “Get the fuck out of my house before I feed you to my alligators and use their shit to compost the flowerbeds.” He made a weird face. “It’s completely untraceable, buddy.” He turned on his heel and stormed out of the house. “Okay, but you gotta admit, he was the worst dancer in this entire building. By a lot. All of the confidence? Completely undeserved.”

Madison poured herself a cup of courage. “Mhm.”

“How’d you wind up tied up with him?” 

She sighed. “I  _ thought _ if I danced with enough weirdos, Zoe would notice me, but she hasn’t, so I’m getting too drunk to move and then I’m going to crash. This party sucks.”

Misty cackled. “You think I’m going to let you leave? You tortured this out of me and Cordelia. I haven’t been this uncomfortable since I got pantsed in the school musical when I was nine and the whole audience saw my panties. You don’t get to escape now. You have to suffer along with the rest of us.” Madison held up a cup of punch to Misty, but she shook her head. “No offense, but that stuff is drunk and I’m already pretty gross.” 

Whether or not Madison heard and didn’t comment or didn’t notice her slip of words at all wasn’t clear. She rolled her eyes. “It’s not like your plan with Cordelia is working very well, either. She looks like she’s in pain.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Have you tried to dance with her?”

“Yes. She won’t. She says she would be worse than the spider-on-the-speaker guy.” 

Madison snorted and covered her mouth to keep her drink from coming out. “Did you tell her that that would defy the laws of physics?”

Her laughter didn’t rouse Misty’s spirits at all. Her face kept itching, and she kept grazing her velvet gloves over her cheeks until Madison batted her hand away in reprimand. “I did. But, I don’t know. I don’t think she’s feeling it tonight. I look stupid, and I didn’t get the chance to talk to her about if she’s ready yet. I want to do things slowly, you know, on her terms, and I can’t start thinking with my vagina.”

“Why  _ wouldn’t _ you want to think with your vagina?”

Misty ogled at her. “For all of the reasons I just explained to you.” 

“Okay, take it from me: Cordelia  _ wants to have sex with you. _ She needs a little push.” Madison dropped her cup back on the countertop and took Misty by her gloved wrist. “C’mon.” She strode with purpose, leaving Misty to stumble along behind her in her heels, trying to glance off of as few bodies as possible and yanking down the hem of her dress with her other hand. Madison flashed a coy smile up onto her face as she sashayed across the living room toward Cordelia. “Hey, Cordy.” Misty started scratching her face again. Madison smacked her hand away. “If you’re not going to take your dance partner for a spin, I can take her off your hands.” She winked as she spoke. “I mean, it would be terrible if Misty didn’t have any dancing fun because you’re a stick in the mud.”

“Maddie!” Misty admonished.

Madison was as shameless and confident as the bad dancer they had kicked out. “But I think she’d really prefer to dance with you, since we all know I can be a little handsy when the music moves me.” Misty set her jaw and closed her eyes.  _ I wish I were dead.  _ She greatly regretted not choosing a different wingman—or flying solo. She  _ did _ want to dance, but the threat of doing it with Madison who had long ago crossed from tipsy into downright drunk loomed over her. She wanted to dance with  _ Cordelia. _ She wanted to listen to her breathe and see her smile and look at the way her teeth changed colors under the bright flashing lights and watch her laugh when they stumbled over each other and see her blush if Misty ever became bold enough to smack her bum like she wanted. She couldn’t do any of that with Madison. “So it’s really your choice,” Madison continued.  _ Do I get a choice?  _ She knew she didn’t, so she didn’t say anything. 

Cordelia watched Misty all the way, wondering what she could do to make that stupid feeling go away. She saw the guy groping at Madison—if somebody did that to Misty, she’d flick a finger and fling the man away from her—and watched them talk. And then, she watched as Madison nearly dragged Misty across the dance floor after what seemed to have been a serious conversation.  _ Because you’re a stick in the mud _ . Usually, Cordelia would have demanded Madison to leave, but now, she did feel like a stick in mud.  _ How is that my choice?  _ Cordelia opened her mouth to speak, but Madison had already begun to grind herself on Misty, causing her to stop halfway through. Her eyes  _ burned  _ and her heart sank. It was too much. She was already insecure and didn’t feel like she was enough to date Misty. Misty was carefree and loose, while she was uptight and professional. That was how she was, and she couldn’t change it overnight for as much as she wished to. She didn’t wear tight skirts and huge cleavages, nor did she have muscular legs that turned heads. That was not her, and she couldn’t compete with anyone who wanted to take Misty from her. 

Madison continued her dance, guiding Misty closer by the hips and grinding against her ass. She lifted the sequin dress so much it flashed her underwear, all that while staring at Cordelia dead in the eye. At the other side of the room, Zoe watched it all while Queenie shook her head, the men all cheering and yelling obscenities. 

Rage boiled inside of Misty, flinging itself to her face, and this time, she knew the irritation to her skin  _ was _ emotional, because her shoulders and neck and collarbones flushed, as well. “Madison Montgomery, get the  _ fuck  _ off of me.” Like a dog humping its owner’s leg, Madison cocked her eyebrow at Misty, rebelling against her command.  _ I shouldn’t punch her.  _ But the men were cheering. Misty looked over at Cordelia in desperation, hoping to have some support, someone  _ else _ to drag Madison off of her without making herself the center of the scene, but then she saw the expression on Cordelia’s face. She hesitated no longer.

With a balled up fist, she knocked Madison across the jaw, sending her sprawling across the floor. One of her flashy leather policewoman boots slid off. Madison dragged on Misty’s dress to try to hold herself up. Misty grabbed back to try to keep it from falling off of her breasts and flashing the whole room. A gash tore in the dress, exposing her tummy and its peach-colored fuzz, down her equally fuzzy thigh. Madison clutched a piece of fabric in her hand. Astonishment and confusion mingled on her face. The cheering subsided as everyone stared at Misty. Somebody shouted out, “Blonde ape!” In another circumstance, she would’ve laughed—it certainly was something she had called herself before in jest—but now, standing here as the center of attention with all these eyes on her nearly naked body, she had never felt more ashamed. 

Madison clutched her swelling jaw where she lay on the floor, either unwilling to or unable to move. Misty lifted her eyes to the neon colored lights. They died, and the regular lights came on. The music cut off abruptly. “The party is over.” Somebody threw a drink at her. She narrowed her eyes. It exploded midair, showering Madison with sticky juice and liquor. The air shivered with the force of her wrath. “Get the hell out of this house. All of you.” Her gloved hands shook. The door blew open. A gust of wind flushed past it and stirred the curtains. The crowd wore a look of a herd of deer trapped in headlights. Then, they mulled past themselves, over each other, toward the front door, whispering to themselves. 

Misty watched as a few of the stragglers picked up the end of the herd. She cleared her throat and took her hands off of the front of her dress. Extending a hand, she hauled a swaying Madison back to her feet. “Will someone please get Maddie an ice pack and water, or something to sober her up?” Madison was surprisingly sober, both of her eyes fixed on Misty, like she expected to get knocked again at any moment. Misty cleared her throat. She didn’t have anything to say; she wasn’t about to apologize for telling somebody to take their hands off of her body. Instead, she cast a long gaze back, searching for Cordelia. 

Cordelia didn’t see most of it. At the moment her eyes met with Misty’s and reality hit her—Misty Day had her almost naked body pressed tight against Madison’s, she realized she had enough. She closed her eyes and transmuted herself up to her bedroom, door slamming shut. After that, everything was muffled by the pillow she held on top of her head. Cordelia wanted to scream. The voice in her head turned into one that sounded  _ a lot  _ like Fiona’s, and it kept on telling her that it was expected to happen. After all those years, she was still broken. Cordelia ripped the mouse ears away from her head as she sobbed, and then she threw herself on the bed and shoved the pillow over her head again.  _ I need to get myself together.  _ Her makeup was ruined at that point, she knew it, and it would probably leave a stain on the white cotton sheets. Cordelia didn’t want to ruin everyone’s fun—she could talk to Misty after she was done downstairs. Until then, she had decided it was best to give her head time to put things into place, since she was sobbing like a little girl while hugging her legs next to her chest.  _ I’m such an idiot.  _ But her heart was too heavy to care about all those details and formalities from the rational world. Right now, Cordelia didn’t feel enough and she wished she could throw the stupid mouse outfit away and  _ torch it.  _ What was she thinking? That was exactly why Misty wasn’t attracted to her. Who’d be attracted to a woman who wore clothes from her grandma and couldn’t have fun? Anyone down there could steal Misty from her. Cordelia sobbed louder and gulped to stop the next ones. She needed to calm down. 

Cordelia was gone. Misty scanned the whole corner where she had stood, but there was no hint of her left behind.  _ She ran. _ Why wouldn’t she have run from the spectacle they had caused?  _ Well, my chances of getting laid tonight have dropped to zero. _ Misty used a gloved hand and scratched vigorously at her face. The irritation was across both of her cheeks and her forehead and the bridge of her nose; anywhere Madison had applied the costume makeup now had fire across her skin. “I’m going to go find my  _ girlfriend. _ ” She bit out the word as she glared at Madison. “If you’ll all excuse me.” She held up the flap of the dress Madison had torn. She had never felt so hideous. Her face was swelling up; her eyelids had red rims. With one hand on the handrail of the stairs, Misty glided up them, one step at a time. 

Her heels barely made a sound on the floor, she approached Cordelia’s bedroom door so slowly. She knocked twice on the door. “Cordelia?” she called inside, furiously scratching at her face with her gloved hand. “It’s me. Your blonde gorilla.” She leaned against the door with a wry smile. Shame curdled in the pit of her stomach. “I’m real sorry… Real sorry. I didn’t expect her to do any of that—she didn’t tell me what she was doing.” Misty slipped off one of her gloves so she could use her short nails to scratch at her skin. “Honest, I kinda hoped you would help get her off of me, but—well, I did what I had to do. Nothing’s broken. I don’t think.” She glanced at her knuckles. They were bruised, but not badly. “Nah, my hand’s alright, and that’s what's important. If her face is broke, she can afford to fix it.” 

Misty paused, licking around her mouth. It tasted like piss. She wanted to brush her teeth. She ripped off the ugly wig and dropped it on the floor next to the one glove she had removed. “Listen, I, uh, I understand if you don’t wanna hear from me right now? But, um, I don’t own any makeup wipes, and I’m gonna guess that Maddie and I are not on speaking terms right now, and this makeup is giving me one helluva rash, so—I don’t have any right to ask you for anything, but if there’s any way you could give me a couple wipes, I’d owe you forever.” She twitched with discomfort. Her eyes watered; it became more difficult to hold them open. “You don’t have to talk to me or nothing, I swear. I’m real sorry. I love you, I should’ve talked to you about—about the way I felt instead of trying to get Maddie to help. I mean, her ideas are hit or miss when she’s sober. When she’s drunk, it’s like playing Russian roulette, but there’s only one chamber  _ without _ a bullet.” 

Silence stretched out. Misty thought, and then she added, “If I had some flowers, I’d be giving them to Algernon,” in a quiet, sing-song voice. “Or Minnie mouse, or whatever other famous mouse you wanted to be—I’m sure there are more than those two.” 

Cordelia sat down on the bed after her sobs stopped coming so strongly. She wiped her tears away, and then she heard the door. The voice on the other side was undeniably Misty’s.  _ Blonde Gorilla.  _ It stole a small chuckle from Cordelia, and she wondered if anyone had actually called Misty like that. She listened attentively to everything her girlfriend had to say, and inside her mind she wondered:  _ How  _ could she not want to see Misty right now? Was it possible one day she’d be so mad or so sorrowful the sight of Misty would turn into something bad? She doubted. Cordelia wiped the weak tears that kept on falling down her cheeks, fingertips already tinted black from all the shadow and eyeliner she had used. And then Misty began to ramble about makeup wipes, and Cordelia’s heart warmed again. That was Misty Day, and she loved Misty Day. They needed to talk. She took a deep breath and walked to the door in quiet footsteps, for she had already kicked the uncomfortable heels off. She pushed the door open and furnished a small, timid smile. “I love you, too,” her voice was low and a little weak. Her eyes scanned Misty Day, seeing how she held the dress to her body and how blotched and red her face was. She frowned. “Come in, my love… I’m sorry.”  _ What if she’s mad at me, now?  _ Downstairs, Cordelia had missed what Misty’s eyes had really meant—a call for help. She bit her inner cheek.  _ I’m messing this all up. Why am I so broken? _

“You’re sorry?” Misty couldn’t stop scratching. It was like chickenpox had localized to her face. She dropped the torn flap of the dress. “What’d you do?” The sequins scattered over the floor, dislodging from the ripped dress. Misty’s eyes were starting to swell.  _ That damn eyeshadow. _ She squinted at Cordelia. “I’m sorry… I should’ve told Madison to shove off so we could watch  _ Hocus Pocus _ like you wanted—ow,  _ please _ tell me you have something that can get this junk off of my skin.”  _ I should’ve taken it off when it first started hurting. _ She was a badass with a high pain tolerance who didn’t want to seem unappreciative of Madison’s hard work on her face. But Madison wouldn’t have wanted her to break out like this, especially when this all had the end goal of getting her laid. 

Cordelia closed the bedroom door and turned back to Misty. Each time she looked at her, her skin was redder and more blotchy. She wanted to tell Misty how much she felt for leaving her alone downstairs and for allowing Madison to keep going, but now was certainly not the time. She promptly found her vanity bag in the bathroom and grabbed the wipes and some lotion from it. Then, she walked back to Misty and sat down on the bed, guiding her along. “Come here, calm down.” She sniffed. Her eyes examined the hives on Misty’s skin while her hand rubbed circles against hers. She pursed her lips and grabbed a wipe. “You’re having an allergic reaction.” Delicately, Cordelia wiped the makeup off of Misty’s skin, the other hand now holding her jaw in place. Silence took place, and Cordelia broke it after some minutes. “I’m sorry I didn’t help you downstairs,” she said quietly, chin wanting to tremble and eyes wanting to get teary again. “I didn’t… I don’t—I think we should talk…” 

Misty didn't move her face while Cordelia was trying to get the makeup off of her face. The wipe aggravated the flashing pain more, salt on the raw wound, but she bore it without a complaint. She closed her eyes so Cordelia could take the bawdy eye shadow from her lids and remove the sticky, uncomfortable fake lashes. Her feet and back ached. She slid out of the heels and kicked them off to the side. Without the wig, wearing one glove, with no makeup and no shoes, this whole costume made her feel much more vulnerable, much more naked. This was a part of herself she only ever wanted Cordelia to see. Even that made her nervous. What if Cordelia didn’t like what she saw? This was Misy as she came. Clothes torn, barefoot and bare faced, hair mussed, this was how Misty preferred to live her days most comfortably—though in other torn clothes.

Talking. Of course Cordelia wanted to talk. Misty wasn’t sure she could cope with it. That meant she had to break her own silence. “Yeah—I—I didn’t mean that thing I said, earlier, about getting laid. I mean I definitely did mean it, but, um, it was wrong of me, I never should have said any of that. I know you’re not ready for any of that yet. It’s not my place to rush you. And, hell, maybe I’m not ready either, I mean I’m definitely  _ antsy, _ but that’s because I haven’t gotten my metaphorical dick wet in so long—but that’s fine, my longest relationship is the one I have with my right hand!”  _ I’m rambling again.  _ She cut herself off. Her face was itchy. She went to scratch it with her dull fingernails. “And, besides, I don’t think either of us want it to happen when my eyes are almost swollen shut, I do  _ not _ expect you to be attracted to me right now—I don’t expect you to be attracted to me ever, that would be entitled, but  _ especially _ right now—”  _ And I’m doing it yet again. _ She didn’t know how to stem the flow of all of her words stumbling over themselves. With her eyes closed, she couldn’t see Cordelia’s reaction to anything she said, and she didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. 

The more true to herself Misty looked, the more beautiful Cordelia found her. The makeup came off easily, and she grabbed another wipe to finish taking it off. She tore off an eyelash, then another. She took the bottle of lotion and stopped Misty’s hand from scratching herself too much. Then, she began applying the cream over the red parts.  _ What does she mean I’m not ready?  _ Cordelia felt like she was suffocating from how fast Misty Day spoke, so she leaned nearer and pecked her lips. “Hey,” she said. “Calm down.” It was the second time she used those words today. Well, when referring to Misty anyways. “I am attracted to you in every way. I thought—I thought maybe  _ you  _ weren’t attracted to  _ me _ .” Cordelia wiped her fingers on one of the used wipes. She had covered every red patch of skin on Misty’s face.  _ She looks adorable _ . “That’s why I got so upset, earlier.” She took a deep breath. “Look, I know I’m not  _ hot _ … I dressed as a church mouse or something, while  _ you…  _ showed up looking like  _ that.  _ Sometimes I feel like I don’t—I can’t possibly turn you on.” Cordelia’s voice shook towards the end. She looked down. “And to see the look on Madison’s face while she held you and rubbed herself on you was like poking all of my insecurities with a stick. A stick in the mud.” She laughed gloomily. 

Inflamed brows knitted together. “You thought I wasn’t attracted to you? Have you seen yourself? You’re like Sandra Bullock, except younger and hotter and probably not as good at acting. I mean, I’m sure you’d be great at acting if you tried.” She stopped herself before she took off in a totally new direction. “I’d tap that in a church mouse costume or the mad hatter or your regular old clothes is fine, too. Maddie was trying to make you jealous, which I guess it worked, but probably not the way she wanted, since she’s icing her face right now.” Madison would learn eventually to stop fucking with Misty. But until then, Misty didn’t mind giving her lessons with her fists. 

Cordelia wasn’t going to lie, she was a little offended that Misty actually thought her clothes were old clothes. She had always considered herself a woman of style, and Myrtle made sure she grew to be one. But that was certainly not the main topic of their discussion right now. She tendered a somewhat shy smile, eyes back up. “Really?” she asked shyly, a stupid question to be asking. And then she actually paid attention to Misty’s words. “Wait— _ icing  _ her face? What the hell happened?” There was so much going on at the same time. 

Misty pursed her lips and shook out her bruised hand. “Well, nobody would help me get her off nonviolently, and she wasn’t listening, so I decked her. She listened right the hell up. It’s fine. If I broke her face, she can afford to fix it, and my hand is fine, so it’s fine.” She was self-assured in her decision to hit Madison. Madison had earned it fair and square by aggrieving Cordelia and making a scene. “You should’ve stuck around. I exploded a drink on her, too. But that was an accident. She was in the way. They were throwing the drink at me, ‘cause I’m a blonde ape who ruined all their fun and kicked them out, and Maddie was down there on the floor… I think she was afraid to move. But it’s fine, Zoe and Queenie will fix her. I’m more worried about you.”

Nervousness began pooling down on Cordelia’s stomach again. She chuckled, instantly covering her mouth. “I shouldn’t be laughing at you punching a member of the academy… and maybe it was good I wasn’t downstairs. I’d have flung every single one of these men up to the ceiling for acting that way towards you.”  _ A blonde ape. She’s my blonde ape.  _ Cordelia petted Misty’s fuzzy thigh. In a more serious tone, she asked, “Are you alright?” She wasn’t naive enough to believe it hadn’t been embarrassing to Misty. The other hand wrapped around her waist and gathered her nearer. Cordelia wanted to be close, to hold Misty and kiss all her embarrassment—if there was any—away.

“Now that would’ve been  _ hot. _ ” Misty’s red-rimmed eyes met Cordelia’s. She could imagine Cordelia wielding all of her Supreme strength in a fit of rage to defend Misty’s honor.  _ Oh, yes, that’s the stuff of my wet dreams. _ Misty had always thought of herself as the knight in shining armor, but if Cordelia wanted to role swap, she would make a damn good damsel, too. “I’m alright, clover. Believe me, doesn’t even crack the top twenty worst things people have said about my body. I like myself the way I am.” She hesitated, and then she added, “But Madison  _ was _ threatening to put Nair in my shampoo and soap, and after tonight she might have the will to act on it… So keep an eye out for that.” Misty was embarrassed, but not because of that. She was embarrassed about the scene they had made and the impression they had given the public of the coven. If the public saw what had happened tonight and their takeaway was that Misty didn’t shave her legs, she would be  _ pleased _ with that outcome. 

Cordelia finally allowed herself to smile fully and truthfully. It soothed her soul to know Misty was alright. She gave Misty’s thigh a squeeze. “I like your body the way it is, too,” she said quietly. Her lips had gone dry, so she licked them, eyes glued on beloved blue ones. “Every single part of it is beautiful… from your hair, to your blue eyes, down to that button nose of yours I love to kiss, and to your delicious lips and…” Her cheeks tinted. “To your neck… breasts and abdomen… legs and all the way down to your feet. I’m in love with all of you, Misty Day.” 

Misty grinned. She couldn’t blush—her face was too hot and painful right now. “I ain’t good with words like you are, clover… but you’re a fine piece of ass, and you’re also about the nicest anybody has ever been to me, which is way more important. And I love you. And I’d punch a million Madisons to keep her from making you upset again.” Misty pecked Cordelia on her lips. “So what do you say we watch _ Hocus Pocus _ on your laptop and try to forget any of tonight happened?”

Giggling way louder than necessary, Cordelia bit her lower lip. She kept on staring at blue eyes, fingers soothing the smooth skin of Misty’s thigh.  _ Do it. Say it. She wants it.  _ “What do you say we… get that wish of yours checked off of the list?” Her heart peeked up in speed, both from nervousness and excitement. 

A perplexed look crossed Misty’s face as she tried to figure out what Cordelia meant. “I don’t understand what you— _ Oh. _ ” Worry quivered in her stomach. “Are you sure? We haven’t talked about it, and I’ve got hives, not that they’re contagious, but I’m sure that I’m looking less than my best right now, and we haven’t talked about it. I don’t want to do it because I’m horny, I mean that’s what hands are for, right? And if you don’t really want it, you shouldn’t feel like you owe it to me, not that I’m trying to talk you out of it because I really want to do it but I also don’t want you to feel obligated—”

Chuckling, Cordelia shook her head. She leaned and kissed her full on the lips. Her hands cupped Misty’s jaw—careful not to touch any of the red spots—and she straddled her. She broke the kiss with a low, wet  _ pop. She’s horny. _ Cordelia was horny, too. She had been all night. “I want it,” her voice was soothing but firm. Butterflies battled for freedom inside her stomach. 

Azure eyes held Cordelia's honey-hued eyes, and Misty worried her lower lip between her teeth, placing a hand on Cordelia's waist above her as if to steady her from falling. Cordelia was so incredible and powerful, but she felt small in Misty's hand, like the slightest wrong move would break her. She tilted her head back to look up at Cordelia. How could one be both so grand and so vulnerable? It was strange, this duty, her need to protect Cordelia as her lover but also to be protected as a witch under her command. "I don't want to do anything that will hurt you," she whispered, the final objection, one more opportunity for Cordelia to change her mind. She didn't ramble; she had nothing else to say, and Cordelia's breasts were  _ right there _ in her face, so thinking about anything else was becoming increasingly difficult. She licked her lips visibly as she checked them out. 

_ I’m on top of the world.  _ That was so cheesy Cordelia cringed at herself. But it was true, Misty was her whole world. And she was so strong and dedicated and… now she was checking her breasts out evidently. “Do you like them?” She chuckled again, snuggling closer to Misty. 

Waggling her eyebrows, Misty lifted her gaze to make eye contact with Cordelia. The movement wrenched her stiff face. "I like them a lot." She took off her other velvet glove and dropped it somewhere on the floor to be forgotten. She wondered if Madison would want this costume back after all.  _ Probably. She'll want to get lucky next year.  _ The dress was torn and had lost a lot of sequins, but Madison could pay to have it fixed. "In fact, I wouldn't mind taking that Minnie mouse outfit right off of you." 

Though Misty wasn’t exactly talking dirty, it had the same effect as if she was down in Cordelia’s panties. She watched as Misty took her glove off and bit her lip a little harsher. She smirked. “Why don’t you?”  _ Oh God.  _ Cordelia was struggling to shove her insecurities aside.

A nervous smile flitted to Misty's mouth. "I will." She hooked her fingers under the hem of Cordelia's dark shirt, lifting it up over her head. "There we go… Much better." She balled the shirt up and flung it across the room. "We won't be needing that for awhile," she said, her grin becoming more cheeky with each passing moment. 

Cordelia lifted her arms to help Misty, and as she settled them down on her neck again, the only thing covering her chest was the black, lace bra, the skirt began at her waist. She smiled nervously, watching blue eyes to try and find a sign of any emotion she could be having upon seeing her like that.

Misty's eyes didn't leave Cordelia. Checking her out with clothes on was easy, but now it was more difficult. Some part of her brain kept whispering,  _ Don't look, you'll embarrass her!  _ as if they hadn't taken off the top specifically for Misty  _ to _ look at her. Her mouth felt dry and tasted like stale vodka punch. This was the least romantic way she had ever planned on having sex with Cordelia, what with her burning face and her hands which suddenly tremored. She was  _ anxious.  _ That was new. Usually she was the confident, free one. "You're so beautiful, clover," she whispered when her voice decided to work again. 

_ She’s nervous.  _ Cordelia was nervous, too. Very. She played with the curls where her hands were, smile growing at the compliment. “I want to see you…” She leaned and kissed Misty’s lips. It was a chaste kiss, but she lingered there for a few seconds.

Lifting her hands, Misty wrapped them around the back of Cordelia's neck, leaning into the nuzzle of her kiss. "You're already seeing more of me than anybody else, but if you're hasty, feel free to take it off!" She caressed Cordelia's cheek with one hand. "You're so beautiful." 

A shy laugh broke its way through Cordelia’s lips. Her cheeks tinted red. “Look at you, Misty Day… anyone would want to see you naked.”  _ Maybe that was a bad way to put it.  _ She bit her lip. “I mean—I wouldn’t want anyone to see you naked besides myself. And now I should probably shut up, shouldn’t I?” That was unusual for Cordelia; to get nervous and lose her words. But Misty was right  _ there,  _ underneath her half-naked body, and they were about to make love. Her mind was nearly collapsing. 

Misty's eyes widened. "Keep talking, clover, I want to hear what you have to say. I like this side of you." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful… and you're cute when you're so flustered." 

Brown eyes fell down. Cordelia felt her cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the second. She chuckled again, leaning onto Misty’s touch. “I like it when you say those things,” she said quietly, hesitantly looking back up. Her lip was back between pearl teeth. “You’re even prettier underneath me… how’s that possible?” She smiled cheekily. 

"I always thought I liked to be on top, but being underneath you might be the favorite place I've ever been." Misty brushed her thumb over Cordelia's lips. "But I ain't been on top of you yet, so I'll get back to you on that… Hopefully in a few minutes." She winked. She gave Cordelia's butt a pat like she had wanted to earlier. Now she was bold enough to do it. "You can take this old dress right off me. It's making me kind of itchy. I mean, not like the makeup was making me itchy, but like an itchy fabric. Unless you find a rash, then maybe it is making me itchy." 

Cordelia nibbled on Misty’s thumb, giving it a small suck. The idea of being underneath her was  _ very  _ appealing. “I might kiss every single patch of skin underneath that dress.” She forced them towards the mattress. Her weight propelled them to lie down. She settled her legs between Misty’s and kissed her lips again, elbows framing her face and using the mattress as support. Her covered breasts rubbed slightly against Misty’s.

Head striking the pillow, Misty gave a sharp  _ Oof _ as the air rushed from her lungs. She wasn’t prepared for the impact. A dazed, bewildered smile crossed her face. Cordelia’s hair cascaded in a curtain, separating her from the rest of the world; they were in their own little box, safe from the world around them. Misty’s lips parted into Cordelia’s kiss, but as Cordelia shifted her weight, her elbows dragged on Misty’s hair. “Ow—ow, watch the hair.” She didn’t notice that the pressure on her dress had finally caused her titties to pop out of the front, something she’d been trying to keep from happening all night. Then, she felt the odd chafing of Cordelia’s lacy bra against her nipples. She looked down and laughed, biting her lower lip. “I’m sorry, you’re so hot and I’m  _ ruining _ this.” 

Cordelia snatched away, breaking their little box as she sat up straight. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to.” Her eyes opened wide, and then she blushed  _ again.  _ It had been so long since she had been with a woman—college, probably—that she forgot that when it involved two women, usually there was a lot more pulling. She licked her lips, embracing Misty’s cheek and brushing her hair aside. “I’m sorry,” she said again, calmer this time. Her eyes fell down a little, and she then saw Misty’s bare breasts.  _ Holy fuck, they’re beautiful.  _ Her mouth watered. 

Embarrassment warmed Misty, but she was glad she had the rash so Cordelia couldn’t see it. She sat up a little. “How about we take this thing off before my boobs pop out?  _ That _ would be a tragedy,” she joked. She kissed Cordelia again. Her hands quivered. She rubbed Cordelia’s bare waist. “And then it’ll be smooth sailing from there, I hope.” Was sex always this clunky? Misty couldn’t remember.  _ Yeah, it definitely was. _ She had blamed those times on being young. She could blame this time on having not done it in so long. They’d get better at it. And if they didn’t, this was a lot of fun, anyway. 

Cordelia’s chuckle was cut by Misty’s lips against hers. She shifted a little so their position could be more organic, and wrapped her arms on her neck again. Misty’s warm breasts pressed against her bare torso, and the air flushed from her lungs. “Lie down,” she said quietly, thumbs rubbing circles against her jaw. “And let me take that distressing dress off of you.”

Obediently, Misty lay down, fanning her hair out behind her so Cordelia wouldn’t tramp all over it again. She stretched herself out on the pillows. Cordelia’s bed was so much larger and nicer than her own, the sheets and pillowcases silky and smooth. Her face twinged in pain, but the rest of her was in luxury. “Yes, ma’am. Anything for my Supreme.” She put a hand on Cordelia’s waist, the squishy space between her ribcage and her hip. 

Once Misty looked comfortable enough for Cordelia’s taste, she leaned down and kissed right underneath her ear. “ _ Your  _ Supreme, huh?” she purred and allowed her hands to roam down, dandling the bare sides of Misty until they found the sequin material and shoved it down. Cordelia slipped down on Misty’s body until she arrived at the empty mattress. Then, she picked the dress from her lover’s legs, tossing it aside. Misty was nearly bare in front of her now,her panties the last remaining piece. Cordelia’s eyes roamed over her exposed body, engulfing themselves on the beautiful and longed for sight. “You’re a goddess, Misty.” She rubbed her milky, fuzzy thighs.

Giving a little kick of her legs to help Cordelia get rid of her dress, Misty gave a whoop of joy as the dress flung across the room. “I’m never letting Maddie dress me in anything ever again.” She hoisted herself up on her elbows to kiss Cordelia again. Avidity pulsed over her as she lunged for Cordelia’s body. “You ain’t gotta lay it on so thick, clover. You’re  _ gonna  _ get some,” she teased, her swollen eyes crinkling at the corners in fondness. “But I appreciate you trying to flatter me, regardless.” 

Cordelia felt a little relieved that Misty wouldn’t trust Madison to cover her in perhaps a little too provocative clothes for everyone to see. She kissed Misty and straddled her again, settling her body on her bare thighs. “I’m not flattering you, silly.” She smiled so big it touched her eyes. “You  _ are  _ the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, and to think that I’m about to make love to you gives me… a tingle.” She bit her lip. 

A hand tangled in Cordelia’s hair. The other one pressed against her ribcage. “I can’t be the best woman you’ve ever seen when you wake up and look in the mirror every morning.” Misty winked at her, lifting her hips to grind up against Cordelia’s. “But maybe you’d like to bite my neck to drive your point home…” Heat boiled in her abdomen and below. The space between her thighs blossomed with torrid moisture. “Maybe you’d like to bite a little bit more than my neck, too.” Each breath shifted her breasts, frenetic and heaving. 

The bucking of Misty’s hips caused Cordelia’s chest to get heavy. She licked her lips in sheer arousal, brown eyes taking a darker light. A powerful jolt flashed from down her clitoris and up her whole spine, causing her heart to peek up on speed. She leaned down, kissing right where Misty’s neck pulsed, and then she nibbled on it. “Maybe I should take those tights off before I start,” she purred quietly. “I’m not feeling you as much as I’d like to…” She knelt down between Misty’s legs, yanking the tights down and unbuttoning her skirt. 

Misty puffed a snicker from her nose. “I’ve got you, clover.” She unsnapped Cordelia’s bra, tossing away the lacy creation elsewhere in the room with the rest of their discarded clothing. She used her thumbs to help Cordelia with her tights. Her abashed eyes refused to look at Cordelia’s naked body for too long, fearful of becoming a predator, of her advances being unwanted.  _ It’s okay. You can look. She wants you to look.  _ She had a hard time convincing herself of that. Her open mouth strained for Cordelia’s again. 

Now, with only her underwear like Misty, Cordelia felt exposed. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. Cordelia was careful when snuggling closer again, and their bodies rubbed together, skin to skin. She squeezed her thighs. “Mm,” she hummed absently. Cordelia was never very vocal, and it took her a little bit of courage to make any noise. She didn’t know if she should pin Misty down again or not, so she stayed there, kissing her like she was an oasis in the middle of the desert. 

Wrapping her arms around Cordelia’s shoulders, Misty towed her back down on top of her, in case Cordelia wanted or needed the invitation. “Mm…”  _ Yep, I sound like a dying animal.  _ Misty opened her mouth, tilting her head, a second invitation for Cordelia. She took one arm to sweep her hair off of the pillow again. She didn’t want her hair to get trodden on while she was in ecstasy; it wasn’t the kind of thing she found much fun. Her legs stretched out between them. One arm crossed Cordelia’s shoulders and the other hand tangled in her caramel-colored hair. 

As Misty guided her down, Cordelia smiled a little. She was careful not to jostle Misty when she shifted herself to make it more comfortable. The gap between Misty’s lips didn’t pass as unseen by Cordelia; her tongue slithered inside and twirled with hers. This time, her elbows didn’t pull on anything when using the mattress as support. Her hips undulated slowly, trying to find some relief to the kindling inside her panties.

Misty’s hips ground upward, her pubic bone meeting Cordelia’s. A desperate, restless gasp fluttered from between her lips. She opened her mouth a little wider, one of her ankles hooking around Cordelia’s as if to hold her in place. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled. Breath was hard to come by. Her chest boiled. “Mm…” She didn’t like the way it sounded. 

Sultry desire alit Cordelia’s center. She sucked on Misty’s lower lip. The kiss severed, and she gazed into blue eyes, foreheads touching. “I love you,” she whispered breathlessly, one of her hands easing across her cheek. Her hips ground harsher, and she moaned. 

Raw cheek throbbing, Misty’s eyelashes flitted. “I love you, too.” She hadn’t had the opportunity to say those words to anybody in a long time, so she savored the way she said them aloud to Cordelia now, relishing in her every touch and the feel of their skins pressed against one another. Cerulean eyes found Cordelia’s. Reflecting Cordelia’s movements, she cupped her face in turn, following the bow of her lips with the pad of her thumb. “Will you make love to me?” she requested in a voice that was almost  _ small. _ She could be small with Cordelia, somehow simultaneously small and large, and she adored it—there were no expectations for her to meet, no standards she would fail to achieve. Cordelia took her as she was. Misty had never known something so unconditional before. She cherished it. 

It was so rare for Cordelia to feel enough. She had never gone to sleep feeling it and woken the next morning to still have it. But right now, and each time Misty smiled and her mind was clear enough to see things without the fog of her insecurities, she truly felt enough. Enough to make Misty smile, to keep her safe and not make the same mistake twice. She nodded. “I will, my love.” She pecked Misty’s lips before kissing down to her jaw and neck. Her hands roamed Misty’s sides until she cupped her breasts. The air left Cordelia’s lungs all over again. 

Squirming petulantly beneath Cordelia, Misty lifted her chest into Cordelia’s hands. She gave a quiet, “A-ha,” at the way Cordelia’s hands covered her breasts. Curling her fingers, she grazed her fingernails down Cordelia’s back, taking care not to scratch her. She leaned her head forward, bumping her face against Cordelia’s shoulder. Their skins touching—this was so close, so strange. She ran her big toe up Cordelia’s ankle to the smooth part of her calf. All of the muscles in her stomach tightened. Anxiety quivered inside of her. “Clover,” she murmured, an encouragement to proceed. 

Cordelia carefully rolled Misty Day’s nipples between her fingers, body so warm she was sure Misty could feel it. She pressed her body firmer against hers and kissed her neck with more gusto, arching her back. “Yes?” she breathed out, kissing lower to between her hands. She looked up, being intoxicated with the sight of a breathless Misty on her mercy. 

The rest of Misty’s body carried a chill compared to the heat blistering from her face; the pain from the chemical burns on her cheeks, nose, and forehead throbbed a dull ache in the back of her mind. Leaning her head to give Cordelia better access to her neck, Misty’s mouth hung open, short pants emerging from her tongue. Hushed moans rode between her furibund huffs of breath. “Don’t stop—” She wriggled on the mattress. Her hands stroked Cordelia’s back, rolling the curves of her body underneath her fingertips. She wanted to memorize this moment, her body, every lump and bump and how it felt. “Keep going.” 

Slipping a little lower, Cordelia moved one of her hands down and ran her fingers across Misty’s hipbone. She nodded, leaning to kiss the exposed nipple. It was already pebbled, and it hardened as she closed her lips around it and sucked. Cordelia hummed again and toyed with Misty’s thigh, placing it snugly over her own hips. She squeezed her thighs again. It felt like Misty had set fire to her body and it continued to grow hotter and hotter with each noise they shared. 

“Ah—” At the encouragement, Misty hiked up both of her thighs and caught them on Cordelia’s hips. Her fingernails wanted to curl inward at the sensation. She grabbed Cordelia’ shoulders to keep from scratching her or snatching on her hair.  _ I don’t like the way I sound. _ She shivered below Cordelia’s body. A chill tingled down her spine. All night, she had cursed herself for not being well-endowed—it had kept that damn dress falling off of her chest and caused her a great deal of anxiety—but now, she felt she had exactly the amount of breast she needed to make Cordelia happy. “Don’t stop—” Her voice annoyed her, but she had to communicate. 

Cordelia had no plans of stopping. She nibbled on the nipple and kissed her way to the other one to do it all again. Her abdomen pressed against Misty’s clothed center and she felt the moist heat radiating from there. Her belly did a flip, and driven by it she sucked with more gusto on the nipple, the hand that rested on her thigh now moved to squeeze her bum where it could grab hold. 

Long, strong legs heaved Misty’s hips upward, rolling her pubic bone against Cordelia’s. She gulped for breath. “Ah—that’s so good—” She licked her lips. Her saliva was thick, and she was thirsty. “If I’m being annoying, you can tell me to shut up, and I’ll do it—or I’ll try my best anyway—” She couldn’t make promises about anything right now. 

Cordelia let the nipple go with a  _ pop _ , and kissed her way down. She placed a kiss on Misty’s ribcage, then down on her stomach, abdomen, and stopped with a suck on her hip bone. She guided Misty’s legs apart—never pushing—and looked up at again.  _ She’s ethereal.  _ The way Misty's chest rose and fell rapidly and her flustered cheeks drove Cordelia into an absolute state of pure ecstasy. She was head over heels for that woman. “You’re not being annoying at all, my love,” her voice dripped with love and care and affection. “I love the sounds you’re making.”

Misty hiked a leg up onto Cordelia’s shoulder. Her face was tingling and numb and aching all at the same time, but more pressing than her face was the growing need between her legs, blooming like a daffodil in the sunlight. The heady aroma of her arousal floated up to her. Her parted lips uttered heavy breaths. Her pale chest had flushed dark red, the smattering of freckles nearly invisible upon it. The blush traveled down her arms. Her hands shook. “Delia,  _ please, _ ” she begged. “I  _ need _ you.” 

Granting a smile, Cordelia kissed Misty above her panties without taking her eyes away from her. The scent was intoxicating, so strong and pure. She grasped the hem of the underwear and dragged it down. Her heart picked up in speed  _ again.  _ This was the last piece separating her from the expanse of Misty’s naked body. Her breath quivered. 

Lifting her hips, Misty wiggled her butt to help Cordelia remove her underwear. She had picked out her best panties for this occasion, but for Misty, her  _ best _ panties were the granny panties that didn’t have any stains and had good elastic. Madison had tried to talk her into wearing lingerie. She had decided it was too uncomfortable.  _ Why do I have to keep admitting that Madison is right about some things?  _ Misty grinned sheepishly, making a note to get some better underpants before they did this dance again. Her pubic hair was flattened with perspiration, but a few curls stood up once freed from their cotton prison. “Mm—” She couldn’t keep herself from moving her hips. 

Once the panties were off, Cordelia returned to her previous position. She didn’t want to seem too hasty or make Misty uncomfortable, so she smiled at her before allowing her eyes to fall down to the puff of blonde curls between her legs. Her breath quivered again. The smell had gotten stronger. Her hands worshiped Misty’s inner thighs, taking a second to feel the moment. Her chest was tight with love, the flowers on the nightstand grew to a brighter color, looking more alive.  _ I feel like crying.  _ That would certainly ruin the mood; she could be emotional later. To stop herself from growing overwhelmed, Cordelia leaned and kissed the inner fat of Misty’s left thigh, anxious to see her reaction. 

A shudder passed through Misty’s body, her thigh pressing tighter against Cordelia’s cheek, some reflex lying dormant inside of her now coming to the surface. She hiked up her other leg and tangled it in the covers so it wouldn’t fly back and hit Cordelia in the face if something went wrong. The last thing she wanted was for this night to end with no orgasms and a broken jaw. Her heart hammered in her chest. Anxiety flushed through her—less of the good anticipation and more of genuine fear, and she wasn’t quite sure  _ why _ . Her stomach felt tight. She wasn’t afraid of Cordelia. What did she have to fear? Obviously Cordelia could crush her throat with the blink of her eye, but Misty knew she never  _ would, _ and wielding that kind of power was actually pretty sexy. 

Then it occurred to her. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, her wild hair flying around in a frenzy. She felt like and looked like a mad scientist in a cartoon as her hair frizzed in every direction from the growing humidity and her perspiration. “Hey, um, weird time to mention this, but, uh… If you could  _ not _ put anything in me, that’d be great.” She never understood why other women liked that. It always hurt like hell. The anxiety gathered in her chest, a dish collecting rainwater. She tightened her jaw, awaiting Cordelia’s response. 

Cordelia felt the muscles on Misty’s legs going stiff, but she figured she was nervous. At the words, however, she felt a little less in the dark. She was glad Misty had spoken up, for she would do what she liked in herself, and Cordelia was a fan of things inside of her. She placed another kiss on Misty’s thigh before looking up. “Thank you for letting me know, my love. If anything hurts, you tell me right away, alright?” For the more erotic that the moment was, Cordelia’s main priority was to be devoted and loving. She was  _ dying  _ to taste and make her girlfriend feel good, but she could never forgive herself if her needy acts inflicted pain upon Misty. Having the no-no in mind, Cordelia kissed Misty’s other thigh. Her fingers danced up and down her outer hips, wanting to make her relax once again. Every touch was supposed to drip love on her skin. 

All of the tension in Misty’s legs ebbed back out of them, relieved. Somehow, she had expected Cordelia to be upset.  _ We’re going to have a couple good conversations about all this, once we’re done. _ But she wouldn’t stop them now, in the moment, to broach questions about her own psyche. Certainly that  _ would _ make Cordelia upset when they had worked so hard to get to this point. “Yeah, I’ll tell you—”  _ I’ll probably make a noise that you won’t like very much, and I might slap you in the face with my thigh. But after that, I’ll tell you. _ Misty took a deep breath, quelling her nerves. It was going to be fine. Cordelia wouldn’t harm her. “Go ahead,” she encouraged breathlessly. 

Cordelia volunteered one last smile before she looked back down. And then it hit her: that was it. Normally, Cordelia was confident about her sex techniques—probably because she was having sex with the same man for years and she didn’t consider it much—but now, with Misty, she was nervous.  _ Make love to her. Treat her how she deserves, show her how much she means to you. _ And so, a little bolder, she leaned down and placed a single kiss to the junction of Misty’s outer labia. Fuzzy hair tickled her cheeks, lips already getting moist. She smiled to herself, licking them clean, and then she gathered enough courage to drag her tongue on the closed labia, from its bottom up to the mound. 

Spreading her legs further apart, Misty kept her leg hiked up in the covers. “Oh—” It was a quiet sound, what shivered onto the air from her mouth, completely involuntary. Her breasts heaved. Her hands tangled up in the sheets, afraid to touch Cordelia’s hair; she refused to risk tugging it too sharply. A tremble passed through her lower body. “Please—” She meant this word as it crossed the air. 

Misty sounded  _ so good _ . Cordelia couldn’t help but repeat her actions, nearly desperate to hear it again. This time, however, she applied more pressure and parted the labia. Her tongue got coated in arousal, and she dragged it up again until she found the nub underneath the hood and flicked it. She brought one of her hands to hold the labia spread, giving her easier access to the bundle of nerves. Cordelia hummed to herself. The taste was addicting. Her lower belly twisted and pulsed with need. 

A stroke of ecstasy shimmered from Misty’s vulva outward, rippling like a stone flung into still water. The waves surged across her lower body, down her thighs, up her abdomen. Her muscles clenched. She whimpered. She was so  _ sensitive, _ it stung an agony, this bliss. How long had it been since she had been touched like this?  _ I’ve never been touched like this. _ She had never been touched with so much adoration, so much love, before, and that set apart this experience from any pale figment of sex she had experienced before. This wasn’t two randy teenagers mounting each other in haste while their parents’ backs were turned; this wasn’t a lust-driven fight to relieve her untold libido. Though she felt all sorts of lust for Cordelia and her libido was higher than it had been in years (she admitted it was difficult to have a libido while she was trying to live off of the land in solitude), this was  _ more _ than that, and it made Cordelia’s touch more intimate and intense at the same time. “K-Keep going.” Her tongue almost didn’t want to obey her. 

They weren’t  _ having sex. _ They were  _ making love. _ That made all of the difference. 

It was funny how Misty communicated her desires. Cordelia almost wanted to let out a chuckle embodied in adoration, but that could easily be misinterpreted. Instead, she closed her lips around the bud and sucked on it in a gentle rhythm, the hand on Misty’s hip cradling it in the same dance. Brown eyes moved up, and Cordelia let out a breath she had been holding. How could anyone be as beautiful as Misty Day? Misty was her eighth wonder, the one she had somehow managed to conquer and by far the most important one. 

Frantic hips jerked upward into Cordelia’s mouth. “ _ Oh! _ ” She had forgotten what it was like, or perhaps she had never had good oral sex before. Her hands flashed up to her breasts, clawing at them, flicking over her nipples. Misty was the performer, the center stage lead, and Cordelia her adoring audience. Her back arched. Her hips convulsed at Cordelia’s poignant touch. 

“Mm…” Cordelia hummed and allowed her tongue to go down again. She lapped every single thing she could before spreading it up and against Misty clitoris again. She flicked on it a little harsher and looked up.  _ Oh God.  _ Cordelia’s mind seemed to have a hard time wrapping itself around Misty’s new ministrations, for her hips bucked against the mattress and she gave her hip a squeeze. 

“Ah— _ Ngh. _ Mm…” Unable to stifle her moans, Misty’s lower back arched off of the mattress, pinching and tweaking her nipples. Tiny bumps appeared around them with the chill, but in spite of it, sweat beaded on her brow and under the folds of her breasts. “I feel so—so—” Her breath hitched. “Delia—” 

_ She’s close.  _ Cordelia speeded up her actions, tongue flicking on Misty’s bundle of nerves with gusto. She let go of her labia to place both hands on her thighs, anchoring her down and massaging the inner parts of it. She was  _ craving  _ her release. 

Misty’s hips jostled with erratic movements, held in place by Cordelia’s hands. “Oh!” There was a crackle of electricity. It pierced Misty’s clitoris from Cordelia’s mouth and then sparked through her whole lower body, enveloping her in euphoria. She gasped, sucking in a deep breath, and she held it. The muscles in her thighs twitched and seized beneath Cordelia’s hands. The orgasm crested over her. “Bah-ah!” It rolled over her, the ocean’s waves striking the beach. Fireworks alit behind her eyes. 

The sensitivity peaked. Dizzy with exertion, she sat up enough to shift Cordelia’s face from between her legs, where the nerves were too frazzled to endure more stimulus. She puckered her lips, hoping to receive a kiss. Black blots danced in her blurred vision.  _ That was the best orgasm I’ve had in a long time. _ A sweaty hand went to her face to scratch absently. The sweat on her raw, irritated skin set pain all over her face; she hadn’t noticed it until now, coming down from the high of her orgasm, but it  _ throbbed. _ Tomorrow, she would have her revenge on Madison (if knocking her down and tearing her favorite Halloween costume wasn’t already enough). But tonight, she was more worried about Cordelia. 

The aroma came stronger once again, and Cordelia didn’t think twice; she lowered her tongue and hummed, a loud thing, lapping everything she could. Her eyes were glued on Misty, and she wondered how she’d manage to get away from the position she was at, for her panties were completely ruined. Watching Misty come was a supernatural experience—it was new, different, and absolutely caught her attention.  _ She  _ had made Misty feel good, and that was an accomplishment she’d carry with pride. Cordelia ceased when Misty’s hips escaped from her mouth. She saw her puckering her lips and was quick to give them what they wanted, kissing her. She moved up again and cupped Misty’s cheeks, one of her hands brushing the curls away from her sweaty face. Their bodies bumped weirdly and sweaty, Cordelia’s hard nipples insisted against Misty’s chest.

With a grimace of pain, Misty took Cordelia's arms by each wrist and placed them on her shoulders, safely away from her aching face. Her mouth consumed Cordelia's in earnest. Placing both hands on Cordelia's waist, she rolled them over, entangling her legs with Cordelia's as she landed on top. Pinning her down, Misty swept her hair out of the way in one fluid gesture. She broke the kiss to grin down at her. Bracing her weight on her elbows, her chest heaved against her lover's. "Hey, there, turtledove." She raised her eyebrows.  _ I bet my face is some kind of scary right now.  _ She wanted to keep scratching. "I was right… Only place better than under you is on top of you, if I do say so myself." She touched the tip of her nose to Cordelia's jaw line. "What do you want me to do to you, pretty thing?" 

Cordelia fell down on the mattress with an  _ umph _ , kissing Misty nonstop. She tangled her legs on hers as tight as she could, hips instantly searching for some friction as they bucked up against a thigh. She wrapped her arms around Misty’s waist, smiling dazedly as she panted softly. Misty’s blue eyes carried the whole universe on them. Cordelia couldn’t tell if her stomach twisted from anxiety or arousal; both of them mixed together and sent shivers down her spine. “Whatever you want, my love.” Her voice was rough from her previous activities, and she buried her nose into Misty’s curls, taking a deep breath. The apple scent never failed to comfort her. She was completely and utterly at Misty’s mercy.

“I know it would probably break up the spontaneity of the moment right now, but I bought us a strap, in case you wanted to use it during… undetermined times in the future…”  _ I hope we get to do this again?  _ Misty wasn’t about to make assumptions, at least not until she knew she could actually give Cordelia an orgasm. She wasn’t in the habit of giving anybody orgasms but herself, and she would go out on a short limb to infer Cordelia’s favorite bedroom activities didn’t necessarily match her own. Hot lips touched the pulse point of Cordelia’s neck, feeling her heartbeat thrum below her skin, and she bit there. 

She dug in her teeth. She wanted to leave marks. Cordelia was  _ hers _ , and if the rest of the coven didn’t like it, they would have to deal with it. Her mouth formed a seal, and she sucked. 

One hand remained over Cordelia’s shoulder, bracing her weight against the mattress so she wouldn’t crush her—she didn’t know why that concerned her, but it did. Her right hand placed itself on Cordelia’s left thigh. She sank her fingers into the supple fat of her inner thigh, nudging the legs apart, while her mouth crossed Cordelia’s collarbones. Teeth scraped roughly over the thin skin of her clavicles. Red marks pursued her in a trail when she didn’t intend for them to.  _ Maybe I’m being too rough. _

Cobalt eyes rose to Cordelia’s. Her right hand rolled upward, fingers slipping into the brow of her thigh, but she paused, waiting for an indication to continue or some affirmation that her performance wasn’t too bold. 

“A strap?” Cordelia’s voice shook. She for sure wasn’t waiting for that, but the idea was  _ very  _ tempting. It showed by the way her hips forced themselves up once again. Her breath got caught inside her throat as Misty’s touches began growing rougher, and she threw her head back with a pathetic whine. Keen fingers tangled into wild blonde curls, careful not to pull them but minding to keep them away from Misty’s cheeks. Her collarbones twinged, and she was quick to spread her thighs as widely as she could. Her skin stung a little too much, and Cordelia licked her lips nervously as she tried to manage to utter her words. “B-baby,” she looked down at Misty, seeing her curls tangled in her fingers and a glimpse of her button nose. “I love you, but please don’t be so rough.” Her voice shook. Cordelia didn’t mind the marks—she found it hot, how Misty wanted to stamp her as her own—but the teeth on her collarbones were a little too rough, and it reminded her of past not-so-great experiences.  _ I hope I’m not ruining this. _

In response, Misty peppered little kisses of apology across Cordelia’s chest. Her front teeth grazed from the hollow of her throat down her sternum, barely brushing the skin, and she licked the gooseflesh erupting beneath her amorous touch. Her fingers spread, sliding against Cordelia’s outer labia. An open, eager mouth accepted one soft globe of flesh. Her tongue flitted across Cordelia’s nipple. She didn’t dare touch her teeth to such an intimate, tender part of Cordelia’s body. 

Her hand slipped beneath the hem of her underwear. Her middle finger followed the folds of Cordelia’s vulva. She fanned out the crinkles of her most sensitive places with her other fingers. Her mouth broke from its seal on Cordelia’s breast. “You’re so wet for me, clover.” One finger scooped up the thick lubricant from the vestibule of her vagina and spread it across the erect nub of her clitoris. “I can’t wait to taste you…” She nibbled on the underside of Cordelia’s breast where it met her ribcage. A path of freckles guided Misty’s nose across her chest to her other breast. “You’re so sexy.” The susurration cracked from her lips in response to the hitching quiver in Cordelia’s chest. “Hottest mouse on the fucking  _ earth. _ ” The pad of her finger drew loose circles around Cordelia’s clitoris. 

The little kisses caused Cordelia to giggle, but soon the sound turned into a pathetic, high pitched moan. A gasp followed right after. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had made love to her—and  _ really  _ made  _ love. _ Every single touch from Misty poured adoration onto her body, and Cordelia could almost see the lights of the room starting to flick. Her whole body trembled, and she insisted up against Misty’s fingers, eyes squeezed shut so tightly she saw weird colorful forms behind her lids. “Ngh…” Her hips rolled around with Misty’s rhythm. “Take my panties off,  _ please…” _ she breathed out, too weak to keep her voice going. 

Right hand sliding from Cordelia’s most intimate parts, Misty took the panties by their upper hem and tugged them down, guiding the thin lace fabric down her thighs, down her knees, over her ankles. Instead of flinging the garment away, she held it up to Cordelia. “Clover,” she uttered, waiting for Cordelia’s brown eyes to find hers. Making deliberate eye contact, she licked the crotch of the wet panties. The article of clothing crumpled in her balled fist. She discarded it on the floor with the rest of their clothing. 

Pale eyes evaluated Cordelia’s body, sweeping her with an appraising look. The flickering lights set off her hungry pupils in an odd tone. “My beautiful girl.” Two damp fingers trailed from Cordelia’s sternum down her abdomen, stopping at her panty line. 

She scooted down the bed and shifted the furrow of her abdomen to kiss her navel and lower, lower, lower. Her nose caught in Cordelia’s landing strip. The coarse, wiry hair swept against her sore face.  _ Oh, this is gonna burn. _ She didn’t care. She spread Cordelia’s thighs apart with her hands and then wrapped her arms around them, mooring them so her hips wouldn’t wander away. “You smell delicious… I can’t wait to taste you.” Her eyes peeked up at Cordelia, awaiting instruction before proceeding. 

Cordelia lifted her legs as Misty listened to her pleas. She murmured a small, “Thank you,” before her eyes lazily opened and she made contact with blue ones, watching intently as Misty licked her panties clean. Brown eyes grew darker with lust and she bit her lip, a hum escaping her lips as she felt her lover making her way down. She gladly spread her legs, feeling her clitoris twitching as the air in their bedroom was enough to do so. “Baby,” she hummed in a whine, and then she stroked blonde curls and tugged them away from Misty’s gorgeous flustered cheeks. Her heart jumped in her chest and her abdomen quivered in advance of what was to come. “Please,” she begged again, nipples pointing up at the ceiling. 

Misty’s open mouth descended upon Cordelia’s vulva. She made a quiet, “Om,” noise before her mouth closed, her tongue lapping up and around the sensitive folds. The flattest part of her tongue dragged across the swollen seed of her clitoris. The acrid, salty flavor coated her tongue.  _ She’s so sexy. _ Her tongue swept upward to her clitoris and used the tip to go side to side, out each crus and back toward the center under the heavy hood. Her feet hung off the end of the bed. She flipped them up and held them above her body, kinking her ankles in each other, preoccupied with her craft. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” the curse slipped from Cordelia’s lips, and her cheeks flushed so much the heat flushed down her chest, causing the freckles on her skin to nearly disappear. She was never one to curse, but now was not the time to worry about her manners. Her back arched sharply, and the forms behind her eyelids intensified. She gripped a little harsher on Misty’s curls. Her hands squeezed the sheets instead as she realized it. Her toes curled on the mattress. “Oh,  _ Misty, _ ” she cried. If it wasn’t for the hands pinning her hips down, Cordelia was sure her body would be a bucking mess. “Ngh!”

_ Misty. _ Oh, that was her name,  _ her name, _ on Cordelia’s lips.  _ This is real, I can’t believe this is real. _ Her fingers sank into the delicate skin of Cordelia’s upper thighs. She didn’t know what else—if anything—Cordelia would want from her, and she wouldn’t risk injuring her, so she held there, her lower jaw grinding up against her vulva. The tip of her tongue danced against her clitoris. Misty’s breath was tight, the humidity and heady aroma of Cordelia’s arousal smothering her. She relished in it. 

Cordelia was in another plane of existence, one that consisted of her and Misty, right here and right now. She squeezed the sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white, and she lost track of her powers. “Yes,” she breathed out again. She found it easier to enjoy herself with Misty; she didn’t feel watched, judged. Her vagina gave a squeeze.  _ I’m already close. _ “Oh… so guh-good…”

With a teasing smile, Misty lifted her face away from Cordelia’s vulva. She blew a concentrated, cool breath against her clitoris. “You’re so beautiful, clover…” Misty licked her lips, holding Cordelia’s eyes in her own. “Do you want me to keep going?” she asked, coy in her head tilt. 

Cordelia let out a loud whine when the stimulus stopped. Her clitoris twitched  _ strongly.  _ Brown eyes found blue ones.  _ Teasing?  _ She was not waiting for that—in fact, she wasn’t waiting for anything. She knew that no matter how their first time was, it’d be everything perfect and more. “I do,” she nodded desperately, voice shaking as she breathed harshly. “Misty… please. I’m… I’m close.” She blushed.

Misty winked. “Then I'll oblige my gorgeous little four-leaf clover.” Cordelia was her best stroke of luck. Lowering her face again, she licked the bud of Cordelia's clitoris, tasting her and teasing the bundle of nerves. She flicked firmly and quickly with the tip of her tongue. Her jaw ached, but she ignored it. 

_ Gorgeous little four-leaf clover. _ That was a long pet name, but Cordelia for sure liked it. She giggled before she felt all the stimulus coming back again—harder. Throwing her head onto the pillows with a moan, she closed her eyes. The colors were about to explode behind her eyelids. “Yes… ngh…” Her thighs shook. Her belly quivered. 

Grinding her jaw tighter, Misty's fingers sank into the squish of Cordelia's thighs. “Mm…”  _ Come for me, _ she wanted to beckon,  _ come for me, _ but she didn't dare lift her face from where she stimulated Cordelia again. With furious flips of her tongue, she ignored the growing cramp in her hyoid bone and the muscles of her neck. She didn't relent; they were too close for that. 

“Ngh!” It was too much for Cordelia to bear. The colors burst behind her eyelids and she saw fireworks and stars all over; they descended her body and went straight to her clitoris, causing it to twist and her vagina to squeeze. She squeezed the sheets impossibly tighter, and the lights of the bedroom flickered uncontrollably. She could swear she had never felt this way, it being by others or by herself. “Oh—oh. Oh..” Her hips billowed upward, release pouring from her, back arched up. 

Thirsty lips cleaned Cordelia's discharge with docile laps, careful not to brush against her most sensitive place for fear of causing pain. She caressed Cordelia's hips and slipped back up the sweaty sheets, curling on her side beside her. Sweat had collected in Misty's hair and stuck her locks to her temples. "Hey, there, clover." She tucked a lock of Cordelia's hair behind her ear. "How was that?" Her face  _ throbbed. _ She tried to ignore it, but it was stiff and itchy and hot all over, making it difficult to smile or move her mouth without pain. The sweat had dried on the raw skin and exacerbated the rash. A wrinkle of pain appeared between her brows. 

Cordelia squeezed her thighs as Misty pulled away. She panted, slowly opening her eyes. “Hi,” she breathed out. Once her chest stopped jumping, she turned to Misty and gave a dazzled smile, skin glowing with sweat. The lights had gotten back to normal. She seized Misty’s waist, bringing them nearer. “The best one I’ve ever had,” she said in all honesty. “What about you?” Her eyes examined Misty’s face; it was redder, more swollen and inflamed now. She frowned. “We should probably apply lotion on your cheeks again, my love…”

“It was pretty fucking awesome,” Misty confessed. She tried to smile. Her swollen cheeks pinched. “Yeah, I would agree with that. It’s pounding like a bitch.”

Cordelia pouted. “Aw. Come here.” She lifted up the lotion that had fallen on the floor and sat up, snuggling closer.

Easing herself onto the pillows, Misty tucked them underneath the warm safety of the covers. The sheen of sweat on her body caused a chill to pulse through her, and with it, her nipples hardened, little specks pebbling around her areolas, too. Goosebumps tickled down her arms. Exhaustion wore on her body. The alcohol was catching up with her and driving her to sleepiness. Misty placed her head in Cordelia’s lap. She gazed up at her from below with hazy blue eyes. “Will we watch  _ Hocus Pocus  _ now?” she asked.

Cordelia put some lotion on her pointer finger and carefully began spreading it over Misty’s face. She looked at her eyes from above, and a bright smile touched her lips. “Yes, we will, my love.” She leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I love you so much, you know? My Jessica Rabbit,” she teased. 

A ridiculous simper crossed Misty’s face. “Ha—ow.” Cordelia’s lips on her forehead smarted. “I love you too, but my face feels like somebody put hot coals on it.”  _ Maybe I should take some Benadryl. _ She was too lazy to get up. 

Cordelia smiled weirdly as she pulled away quickly. “I’m sorry.” She kept on applying the lotion on her face, fingertips as downy as feathers. “Can I do anything, sweetheart? Maybe get you some medication?” Cordelia couldn’t stand seeing Misty in pain.

“Nah… I’m sleepy. It oughta be better by morning.” Misty stretched herself out, fluttering her eyelashes. Her eyelids were swollen. “And if it ain’t, I’ll sue Maddie for ruining the face I was saving for you,” she teased lightly. As she arched her back, it popped, granting her a great deal of relief. “Play us some  _ Hocus Pocus,  _ clover.” 

Cordelia hesitated, but nodded. She chuckled and lay back down next to Misty, snuggling close to her. She reached for the laptop on the nightstand and turned it on, finding the movie on Netflix and pressing play. Carefully, she leaned down on Misty’s chest and hugged her around the waist. She felt whole, loved,  _ safe.  _ The opening notes of the movie’s soundtrack lulled them both to sleep. 


End file.
